Hope and Lilac's Storybrooke Adventure!
by Lilac1100
Summary: So...one day me and Wickedly Hope Pancake were emailing each other and this story was created (if you can even call it that). So...read and enjoy, but be warned: randomness. If you want a back ground just pretend Lilac and Hope have always been in Storybrooke it will be easier that way.


**I OWN NOTHING!**

So it begins

Lilac: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hope: Yay screaming! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lilac: It's a scream off! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1 THE ONE!

Hope: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ooh, this is fun! :D

Lilac: Oh it's on! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hope: Bring it! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-stops to take a bite of pizza-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Collapses from lack of air

Regina: "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Lilac: She wins.

Hope: Hands down. *hands Regina my pizza*

Regina: I-I I won! I finally won! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH...

Lilac: So do you want the pizza?

Hope: *looks over at Lilac* Do you mean me or Regina? Cause I'm kinda hungry...

Regina: NO! MY PIZZA!

Lilac: Hope give her the pizza I don't know about you but I like having my heart in my chest!

Hope: ...Fine. *pulls out a full-size pizza box from her backpack and hands it to Regina* Happy Birthday.

Lilac: Well we will be going now your majesty

-Walk away-

Hope: To Granny's for lunch?

Lilac: sure

Pizza explodes in Regina's face

Lilac: ... RUN!

Hope: *runs into Granny's* QUICK! WE NEED A PLACE TO HIDE!

Granny: *looks around* What did you two do this time?

Lilac and Hope: *laugh nervously*

Lilac: -points at Hope- It was her fault!

Granny: I already knew that but what did she do?

Hope: I may have sorta blew up a box of pizza in Regina's face

Granny: -face palm- go on hide in Red's wolf cage

Both: Thank you!

Granny: Just don't lock the-

*door slams*

Granny: -Door. Oh well...I'll get them out in an hour or so...

Hope: Umm...why isn't the door opening?

Lilac: Hope you good for nothing -BEEP- why the -BEEP- did you shut the -BEEPING- door!

Hope: Well at least you can spend time with me :D

Lilac: ... GRANNY OPEN THE DOOR -bangs on door-

Hope: *stares at the door* ...Would this be a good time to use my Swiss army knife?

Granny: *has headphones on and is listening to loud, un-granny like heavy metal music*

-4 hours later-

Lilac: HOPE PUT THE KNIFE DOWN! NO STOP IT! SOMEBODY HELP ME I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! TELL MY BROTHER I LOVE HIM!

Granny: *opens up the door* GOOD HEAVENS WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? *takes Hope's knife away*

Lilac: -runs outside- Freedom!

Hope: AW! Now what am I supposed to do?

Regina: I suggest running. -Forms fireball-

Lilac: To Snow's house high-ya!

Hope: *runs into Snow and Emma's house* WE NEED A PLACE TO HIDE!

Lilac: *points to Hope* It's all Hope's fault!

Snow: What'd you do?

Lilac: She had pizza explode in the queen's face! Then we ran to Granny's and got locked in a box and she had Swiss army knife (Lilac starts crying)

Emma: So nothing is out of the ordinary

Hope: Nope nothing

Henry: -comes into see Lilac crying and Hope laughing- What did Hope do now?

Hope: I didn't do anything!

Lilac: It was your pizza that exploded in Regina's face!

Regina: Open this door!

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Henry: Out the back door! *runs outside*

All: *run after Henry*

-Rumpelstiltskin appears- "Going somewhere dearies?"

Lilac: Oh come on can't we catch a break

Emma: ... Hope?

Hope: Yes?

Emma: -hands Hope a squirt gun- Do your thing.

Hope: MWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lilac: What have you just unleashed?

Hope: *running around laughing and squirting people* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY WATER!

Rumpelstiltskin: ...What the?

Lilac and Emma: Don't ask.

Rumpelstiltskin: *gets squirted in the face by Hope* WHAT THE HECK?

Lilac: *backs away slowly* Hope?

Hope: *stops squirting people* What?

Lilac: RUN

Hope: Why? -Looks at Rumple- Oh ... Well see ya! -disappears in a smoke cloud

Others: ... -Scramble after her-

Hope: To Archie's

Hope: *reappears in Archie's living room* HIYA! DO YOU BY ANY CHANCE HAVE A BOMB SHELTER?

Archie: *looks very scared*

Lilac: -shoves Hope out of the way- Ignore her she is challenged.

Hope: I am not I am perfectly normal –is wearing a pinwheel hat and trying to fly-

Lilac: My point anyway do you mind if we stay here for a while. And can I make her an appointment? –points to Hope-

Hope: -swinging from the ceiling- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Archie: Well I don't believe anything I or anyone can do can fix….. that.

Lilac: -sigh- Then make an appointment for me I live with her I need help.

Everyone: You poor thing.

Hope: CATCH ME! *jumps from the ceiling and lands on her face* I'M OKAY!

Everyone: *backs away slowly*

Lilac: Yeah...she does that...

Hope: *finds candy in one of her pockets*

Lilac: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! EVERYONE OUT!

Lilac: -shoves everyone outside- OUT. OUT OUT!

Regina: Ha now I have you.. HEY let go! –Lilac grabs her arm and pulls her outside

Rumpelstiltskin: Good day dearies- What are you doing? –Lilac grabs him as well-

Lilac: MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT YOU MAY BE IMMORTAL BUT HOPE ON SUGAR CAN DEFY EVERY REALM'S LAW.

Regina: Wait she is eating candy?

All: -nods-

Rumpelstiltskin: The elderly first –runs out-

Others: -Follow-

Everyone: *now outside*

Henry: *looks confused* Why are we running again? Cause I thought we were running from Regina but now she's out here with us-

Lilac: *points to the house, which explodes*

Henry: -Never mind...

Snow: OH my god! -hugs charming-

Lilac: What?

Archie: I am so sorry for your lost. -puts hand on Lilac's shoulder-

Lilac: What?

Emma: It'll be okay kiddo. -puts hand on her other shoulder-

Lilac: What?

Regina: I can honestly say I pity you for the pain your feeling. -stands behind her-

Lilac: What?

Rumple: A true tragedy.

Snow: You poor thing. -hugs her- There there it will be okay. -pets her hair.

Lilac: WHAT?

All: So strong. -group hugs her-

Lilac: Wait what is going on? Your all crazy. Let me go!

Archie: She is in denial a horrible experience can do that.

Lilac: I am not!

Snow: Oh sweet heart I hate tell you this but Hope has-

Hope: -appears covered in soot- Hi everyone!

-All but Lilac faint-

Hope: What did I do?

Lilac: I don't know they were all acting weird... OMG I think they thought you died!

Hope: Know why would they think that?

Lilac: I have no idea.


End file.
